Many patients, particularly those about to undergo gynecological examinations, feel exposed and vulnerable wearing the traditional wrap around garment typically provided by the health care establishment. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a disposable patient garment that is constructed in the general shape of elastic waisted shorts that could be worn while waiting to be examined but that had a split from the front center thereof down between the two legs and up the back side to the back center thereof to not hinder the examination. Because the disposable garments are often exposed to bodily fluids and the like during use, they must be disposed of according to stringent health regulations. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a moisture proof packaging and disposal bag that could be used to initially package and store the disposable patient garment and that included a sealable lower garment holding chamber into which the used disposable patient garment could be sealed with a two-part sealing mechanism after a rupturable disinfectant holding cell filled with an alcohol based disinfectant was ruptured to ensure safe disposal of the medical waste.